


Idol's Warblade

by VampirePaladin



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa IF - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maizono discovers a bloody body upon waking up in Hope's Peak Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idol's Warblade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/gifts).



> AU to Dangan Ronpa IF where Junko was able to carry out her threat of re-wiping everyone's memories, this time including Mukuro's.
> 
> I hope this is an alright treat. One of the ships from your rarepair letter you said we could used mentioned Mukuro/Maizono and it just sort of took hold.

Maizono Sayaka woke up in a classroom. Her school uniform felt uncomfortably tight in places that it had not before. It must have shrunk, but it did not feel that unusual when she had put it on that morning. She could not remember coming to class.

She looked around the room. The windows were covered with steel plates and fastened with bolts larger than her hands. A camera stared down at her with a severe intensity. It was worse than paparazzi. There was a crude pamphlet sitting in front of her on the desk. She only glanced at it as she stood up and walked to the door. She felt unfocused. It was like this was a dream. She had to get to the entrance hall.

Everything felt so familiar, but she had not seen any of this before. She knew she needed to get to the entrance hall. Without realizing it the seemingly random turns was taking her in the right direction. She turned a corner and she saw red.

A black haired girl was crumpled on the floor; blood smeared her body and was draining into the floor around her. Maizono would have thought she was dead if she couldn’t see the girl’s chest struggling to rise and fall.

“Are you alright!?” Maizono cried as she fell to the girl’s side. There was so much blood. She did not know what to do. “Somebody, help! I found someone who is hurt!” Maizono did not know much about medicine. She put her hands on the worst of the wounds and put her weight on it, blood spilling onto her hands and her uniform.

Someone came up right beside Maizono without her noticing it. Her hands were pulled off the wound and it was packed with clean white towels. Other towels, ripped into strips, were used to fasten the makeshift pads into place. The pink haired girl used the remaining strips to bandage the girl’s less lethal wounds.

“We need to find a medical facility for her,” the pink haired girl said.

“But all the windows are sealed!”

“True, but that doesn’t mean that the doors are sealed. This is a school, there should be at least a nurse’s office.” The pink haired girl stood up, the blood hardly visible on her gloves.

“Where are you going?”

“To the entrance hall to find the other students. We will need help to move her with as little movement as possible.” She turned away and began walking.

 

“Ikusaba? Ikusaba? Can you hear me?”

It hurt so much. She did not want to wake up, but that voice kept on calling her, pulling her upward until her eyes opened into blinding light. She moved slightly and it hurt. There was a bed under her and various bandages around her body. There was a blue haired girl sitting on a chair next to her.

“Who are you? How did you know… my name?” Ikusaba was name, wasn’t it?

“It said it on your student ID. I’m Maizono Sayaka.”

“The idol?”

“Yeah, that is me. How do you feel?”

“My body hurts everywhere.”

“I found you hurt and unconscious. What happened?”

Mukuro concentrated. She tried to call back and found nothing but a murky haze, like Neapolitan ice cream that had melted together.

“I don’t remember. Where am I?”

“This is your room according to the name plate on the door. You’re in Hope Academy. We are all students here.”

“I don’t remember anything about any of that.”

Maizono gave her an idol’s smile and began to explain everything she knew about the situation they were in with Monobear, the other students and the mutual killings.

 

Mukuro could not sit still. The other students would take turns helping her so that she could rest and heal. She would only have to get up when she needed to use her bathroom or when Monobear summoned them for his motivation. Kirigiri Kyouko had come to see her and ask her questions with an inscrutable expression. Mukuro honestly could not remember anything. She only knew she had a sister because her DVD had featured Junko. 

She got out of bed. Mukuro picked up a cane that Maizono had brought her. She moved to the door at a normal speed, but with a noticeable limp. It was impossible for her to stay in bed even a moment longer. She was not worried about their self-imposed rule of staying inside their rooms. Even though she could not remember what her special talent was, she was oddly not worried about any of the others trying to kill her.

When she silently left her room she saw a red head walking down the hallway. It took her a moment to remember that his name was Leon. Reflexively she stepped back and slightly into her room. She watched him. When she was sure that he had not noticed her she followed him. He entered a door. The name plate was Maizono’s. Mukuro’s face went red as the implications races through her mind. She turned to head back and that was when she heard the noise. 

Instincts she did not know she had kicked in. She ran to the door, ignoring her pain. The door was slightly ajar. She did not stop. She ran right in, using the cane to knock the door open ahead of her. Leon was banging on the bathroom door. Before he had time to turn and properly face her she was up behind him and struck him with her cane in the back of the head. He dropped like a bag of flour. 

She could hear a noise on the other side of the door. It was something that was verging on crying, but was not exactly there yet.

“It is safe now. You can come out.”

“I-ku-sa-ba?”

“I knocked him out. You are safe now.”

The door opened just a crack and one blue eye peaked out. The door was thrown open and Maizono threw herself into Mukuro’s arms. One arm was clutched to Maizono’s body and the other clung t Mukuro. She was sobbing about idols and she was so sorry and desperation and she was so scared she was going to die.

Mukuro was uncomfortable with how close Maizono was to her, but she could not push her away either. Slowly she wrapped her arms around Maizono. She said nothing. She just let the other girl cry on her as much as she needed to. 

 

Monobear had been disappointed that no murder had taken place. He had called everyone to the entrance hall to tell them just how personally disappointed he was in each and every one of them. The students had argued and fought over what happened and what to do about it until Kirigiri and Naegi got down to the bottom of exactly what had happened. In the end the decision was reached to turn two rooms into makeshift prison cells of sorts. Both Leon and Maizono were kept in them and different students took turns pulling guard duty in pairs.

Maizono kept her eyes focused on the wall and she hugged the stuffed cat tightly with her free arm. She tried as hard as she could, but the pain from Mukuro splinting her broken wrist was too much. Her scream could be heard all the way on the other side of the school.

“Sorry,” Mukuro mumbled as she finished.

“N-No, it’s not your fault. Thank you.”

“Do you need anything?”

Maizono leaned back in her chair. Even though she was being kept locked up in this room she was not exactly suffering. She had a bed, some books and food was brought to her.

“There is one thing. Would you stay for a while longer?”

“Alright,” Mukuro said. She sounded out the word, unsure of it.

Mukuro visited her almost every day. She was Maizono’s only visitor. The only times Maizono got to leave her prison was when she was escorted to the bathroom, to shower and when Monobear called them all together either in the entrance hall or the courtroom. One by one the students around them died. Mukuro could compartmentalize her emotions about it better than most of the others. Every day she found herself looking forward to seeing Maizono more and more.

 

“Upupupupu,” Monobear announced his presence in Mukuro’s room with his laugh.

Mukuro gripped her cane tightly. “Did you want something?”

“I just came to make a special, limited time only deal for you.” He covered his mouth as he spoke.

“I don’t-“

“You don’t have your memories from before, but you have made lots of memories here. You have made lots of special memories.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Maizono Sayaka. You are in l-o-v-e with her. It makes me want to vomit over the forbidden love of two lilies.”

“I’m not…” she tried to object weakly. Monobear had never paid her much attention before. Now, he seemed to know all about her, even things she did not know about herself until he said them just now.

“I’m going to sully my bear’s honor and offer a dirty, perverted girl like you a deal. If you kill Kirigiri Kyouko and get away with it, I will let you and Maizono Sayaka go. But, this is a limited time offer. So if you don’t act… upupupupu,” and with those words he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Getting out of here. Mukuro had not had any drive to get out at all, but she knew Maizono still desperately wanted to get out. She could get them out if she just killed Kirigiri. It would probably not be too hard. Once they got out then Maizono could go back to the world of idols and Mukuro could be… Well, she would be no one to Maizono then. Here they were at least friends. Outside they would be nothing to each other.

Mukuro stayed up late with her thoughts. She was absolutely miserable as she tried to decide what to do. In the end selfishness won out. She wanted to be with Maizono, even like this. It would be better than being forgotten and all alone. Even with her decision made she still felt horrible. She curled up on her bed and laid there wide awake.

 

The heavy door was just begging to be opened by the surviving students. Mukuro was not thinking about the outside world or the state it was in. She was thinking about Junko, her now dead sister. 

The final trial had been cruel, especially to Mukuro. Junko had stood there, wildly shifting personalities. She had happily flung insults and truths at Mukuro. Before she died Junko made sure they all knew exactly what Mukuro had done before her memories were wiped. Mukuro had been unable to argue back. Every time she tried to say something she would be cowered into a verbal corner by Junko’s onslaught.

“Mukuro,” Maizono said.

Mukuro had been so into her own thoughts that she had not noticed Maizono standing in front of her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t notice-“ Mukuro was cut off by a kiss.

“You love me.”

“How did you know?” 

“Because I have ESP. Just kidding.”

Maizono kissed her again as the entrance opened into the world outside.


End file.
